Marco-Alex Friendship
The friendship between Alex Nuñez and Marco Del Rossi is also known as Malex (M'arco/'Alex). Friendship History Overview Marco and Alex started as rivals, both vying for Degrassi 's student presidency. Marco ended up being elected student president, and appointed Alex as vice president. As the two worked together, Alex's attitude softened, and the two eventually became close friends. Season 4 In King of Pain, 'When Marco decides to run for School Council President, his opponent (Alex) decides to play dirty politics by threatening to reveal his homosexuality at the Election assembly, which his dad is going to attend. Many of Marco's friends, including Paige, Craig, Spinner, and Hazel, are shocked when they learned that Alex is going to run. Once the day of the big debate comes, Alex reveals her campaign as her being a "freak", but even though she threatened Marco about his sexuality, she decides to keep it a secret, deciding at the last minute that it is wrong to use homophobia as a winning tactic. However, Marco ends up winning the presidential position and, in a move of forgiveness, happily makes Alex his vice president. This marks the beginning of their friendship. Season 5 In 'The Lexicon of Love (2), Paige tells Marco that she is the object of a girl's affections, but when Alex chooses to sit away from the two, Marco figures out that Alex likes Paige. Paige reveals to him that Alex kissed her last night. Alex begins to date Marco's close friend, Paige. Marco is happy for them both. In I Against I, 'he refers to the couple as Palex . In 'Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Paige, Ellie, Alex, Tim , Marco, and Alex are all studying at The Dot. They later go clubbing with Paige, Ellie, Hazel, Alex, and Tim. In High Fidelity (1), they are in the same class together with Hazel and Paige. In High Fidelity (2), Marco and Alex graduate with their class. Season 6 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Free_Fallin'_(2) Free Fallin'], Alex, Marco, Spinner, Jimmy, and Paige are at dinner, when Paige tells everyone she was getting a scholarship to Toronto University in the middle of the semester. Season 7 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Standing_In_The_Dark_(1) Standing In The Dark (1)], Alex moves in with Marco, Ellie, and Paige. However, she moved out in [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Love_is_a_Battlefield Love is a Battlefield]. Trivia *They are both part of the LGBT community. *Both have dated the opposite sex before coming out. *They both graduated in the Class of 2006. *Both are openly gay. *They were both close to Paige: Alex dated her and Marco was a close friend. *They are both friends with Ellie and Jimmy . Gallery Screen Shot 2012-10-03 at 8.18.45 AM.png paige-alex-hez-marco-ellie-degrassi-paige-and-alex-15894162-299-312 (1).jpg Emma-pagie-marco-alex-spin-jimmy-degrassi-paige-16022485-644-477.jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-03 at 8.42.54 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-03 at 8.17.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-03 at 8.37.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-03 at 8.17.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-05 at 9.10.55 PM.png Tumblr lnrv3e2zUB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m7iqi27tMb1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mdrnj9UxBK1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ltni325G9v1qc1tpr.jpg 645645f.JPG Normal cap3912.JPG Normal cap2202.JPG King-of-pain-2.jpg Normal 1480 1.jpg 632.png 454332.png 7653c.png 5675.PNG 976.PNG 3453ss.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:LGBT